Through Their Eyes
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: Hearts at Stake from Nicholas's and Kieran's POV.
1. Prolouge

**I have two things to say. First, I don't own the Drake Chornicals... Duh. Second, this story is mainly written by my best friend. I'm not going to say her name until she says it's okay. :) I help her when I can... Hope you like it! Please read and review ASAP!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Nicholas's POV**

_Friday, early evening_

I was going to kill them! That is, if I got to them first. Having six older brothers and both parents wanting to do the same narrowed my odds of getting to it myself. How dare Lucy take Solange to a _high school field party_! They told us that they were going to Lucy's house to spend some "girl time" alone. Didn't she even think about the danger Solange would be in?

Since Solange is the only female vampire to be born in nine hundred years, she has practically every male vampire as a stalker, convinced that they are in love with her and that they must have her for their own. As their mate…. Or they just want her blood…. Or just to kill her. It doesn't help that her pheromones kicked in early and extremely strong. It was strong enough that even Lucy's weak human nose could smell it at times.

Logan and I got into the jeep and tore out of the driveway when we learned where they were. They had started to walk away from the party and down the road. I could smell the stench of the beer from here. I could also hear the rustling of things in the corn- and not drunk humans either. The jeep skidded to a stop in front of them. I could hear Lucy's heart beating wildly. It made my throat burn. I opened the door. "Nicholas," I heard Solange breath, relief clear in her voice. Lucy looked like at me like she did most of the time; like she wanted to stake me. "Get in," I snapped, not liking Lucy's look and the vampires that were moving in.

When Solange was in, I said to Logan, "Drive," not waiting for Lucy to get into the jeep. She would have been fine once we pulled away- it was Solange that they wanted, not her.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted.

"Nicholas Drake, you let her in the car right now." Solange ordered, leaning between me and Logan's seats.

"She's fine. We have to get you out of here." I said. Lucy grabbed onto the half-open window. Logan slowed down. "Sorry Lucy, I thought you were in already." he said.

"Don't you _read_?" Lucy said to me, disgust clear in her eyes. _What kind of question was that? _I thought. "If you leave me here now that you've got Solange all safe, they'll grab me to get to her." I didn't say anything. Someone could take Lucy just to get to all of us Drakes, just not Solange!

Solange opened the back door and Lucy climbed in. Logan shoved the gas petal down hard. I could see the outlines of the vampires that race after us, unwilling to let Solange out of their sight. Lucy shivered. Then she smacked me in the back of the head. "Idiot." She said. I was just glad that she didn't break my nose.

_God, how I loved that girl! Wait, did I say that loud? _I thought, panicked.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! So sorry that I've taken so long to update….. I have been writing other stories; my own and fanfic. That, or not writing at all…. I had written the beginning of this chapter, and so I am now winging the end. Though I DO have chapter 2 all ready to go…. Please don't be too mad at me for making you wait this long and if you see anything wrong. I don't really remember how chapter 1 ended, so…. I am going to end it where I have it and can someone please tell me how it ends? Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Nicholas's POV

"I can't believe you were actually going to just leave her there," Solange wouldn't give this a rest! Lucy this, Lucy that. Granted those are my thoughts on her good days, but still, my sister should be grateful I showed up at all!

"She was fine," I grumbled. "She was safe as soon as we got you away from her." I only called her Lucky to her face because it annoyed her so much. We've been fighting so long that it was a family joke that Lucy's first words were "Nicholas is bugging me." She even threw mud in my face on Solange's birthday! And I didn't do _anything_! I would get Logan to vouch for me, but he wasn't there….

"She was _fine_," I insisted, catching Solange's glare. I was saying that not just to Solange, but to myself. "Despite being reckless."

"She was just trying to help me."

"She's human." It was _because_ she was human that I had to stay away from her. She smells so good. Especially when her neck isn't covered by her hair. She smell like- _Snap out of it! _I told myself.

"And you're a jerk. But thanks for coming to get me." Solange said softly. And that was one of the reasons why I could stand being her brother; she appreciated what I did for her- unfortunaly she complained at the same time. If only the same could be said about Lucy….

"You're welcome. You know, you shouldn't let her talk you into stuff. It never turns out well." And that's why I could never go out with her- her puny human boyfriend aside.

"I know. But you know how Lucy is. And she meant well." I grunted a reply. One of these days Lucy's big heart was going to get her into trouble that I couldn't get her out of. Is it even _possible_ to fall in love with the girl you grew up and who was practically your sister and who liked punching you in the face _and especially_ breaking your nose?

Logan grinned. This couldn't be good. "She's getting cuter. Especially from behind."

I almost growled. Lucy was mine! Even though she doesn't know it. And none of my brothers could have her! "She is not! And quit looking at her butt." I practically growled. Hopefully, Solange wouldn't say anything to Lucy about it, but considering that they are best friends, I wouldn't count on it. Crap.

"You're such an old man," Logan sighed as he turned off the car. None of us got out of the car, not wanting to face what the house held in store for us. "We have all this power. We should use it."

"Flirting is _not _a power." How many times had we been over this? With Quinn also?

"It is if you're good at it. And I'm very good at it." So he was. And why did that feel like a jab at my ego?

"So you keep telling us." I almost rolled my eyes. I was getting tired of this conversation, and quickly.

"Being charming's my gift." He said.

"Maybe that's why you dress like Prince Charming." I muttered under my breath. Luckily, they didn't hear me. I still couldn't understand why he wore the clothes he wore. Then again, he's the only one I know who could pull off an old-fashioned and silly shirt. What man in his right mind would willingly wear lace? That, combined with his pheromones, practically every girl that was in a 50 foot radius fell in love with him on sight. Lucy was immune to him, like she was to all our pheromones. Which I was happy for. Only, if she was immune to Logan, does she feel the same way about me? Will I always be just a "brother" to her?

"Do mom and dad know about what happened after the party?" Solange asked nervously as we got out of the car and started walking towards the house. Mom's pissed off face appeared in the window. "Busted." Logan muttered. We pushed open the door.

"Solange Rosamund Drake." All three of us winced. Logan managed to escape mom's wrath. Mom was known to be intimidating at her best.

Mom gave her usual lecture of Solange not being careful enough. I couldn't agree with that more! After that, Solange noticed all the flowers. When I say everywhere, I mean everywhere! We used everything that would hold liquid. We had just finished with the last bunch one of her stalkers left when Logan and I figured out where she was and left to go save her. I don't see why we have to keep them.

We ended up in the living room. Mom and Dad gave their usual lecture, one that I'm sure Solange and maybe Lucy also. Then we went our different ways.

* * *

**Okay, there it is! Hope you like it! Please read & review! **

**-Amy**

**P.S. I would really like it if you would read some of my other fanfics. They are for Twilight, but they don't have anything to do with the Bella-Edward-Jacob trinagle. I am not some crazied Twilight fan…. One of them is a Maximum Ride-Twlight crossover! Please just check them out! Thanks! ****J**


End file.
